Skulblakan-Human Hybrid
Skulblakan-Human Hybrids, often shortened to Hybrids, are a race of people who, as a result of the planar merging between Earth Plane and the Skulblakan Plane, became part of both planes and developed Skulblakan Powers as a result of the merging. History During the Skulblakan Invasion, the first public appearance by the Skulblaka in battle resulted in Human Morrigan Sigurdson being transported to the Skulblakan plane. During her time there, she was stabbed by a dagger forged purely of the essence of the plane, which resulted in her becoming the first Skulblakan Hybrid. Towards the end of the Skulblakan Invasion, Erachi Clara Renner merged the two warring planes into a single mega-plane in an attempt to weaken the Skulblakan people. This would have the unforeseen consequence of causing Skulblakan-Human Hybrids to enter existence. The first studies of the new species were conducted by Dmitri Akulov, the third Hybrid to come into existence. Akulov conducted tests and experiments on his daughter, Katalena Akulov, and employed five others, who became known as the Hybrid Assassins, into his service. He went on to capture and imprison Mason Young, Axel Gustafsson, Void, Aednat Callaghan, Xylia Cole, Ileana Dalca, and Morrigan, with the intent on building up a society that would grow into an empire with the Hybrids as the rulers. Opposed to this ideal, Katalena and Morrigan led an escape from his clutches, which would grow into a game of cat and mouse, climaxing with the group, as well as numerous other recruits of their own, clashing with Dmitri's assassins, ending with Dmitri being killed by Katalena and the assassins surrendering. Additionally, the presence of a human fleet resulted in several dozen torpedoes and energy blasts being shot at the Hybrids in an effort to wipe them out. Katalena used her abilities to redirect the blasts, intent on killing the firers, though she halted when Ileana was wounded in the ensuing scuffle. Katalena would go on to form a separate society on a border world for the Hybrids who wished to join her, while Morri opened a school on Earth for the Hybrids with less extreme views. Katalena, who was set on hunting Void down following the murder of another Hybrid, returned to her father's labs and retrieved the body of the Skulblaka and imprisoned her with a cryotube in her fortress, hoping to find the key to defeating Void's power. This would be discovered by Aednat and Rhett Progmer, who informed Coalition authorities. The following events would be known as the Hybrid Riots, where hundreds of Hybrids were killed in public by angry civilians, while even some humans were killed out of suspicion. Similarly, Morri's school was attacked, and her people relocated to Katalena's world to help defend their kind. A battle would eventually be fought on Katalena's world, with the human strike force being led by Caden Ferran and the Hybrids by Kata and Morri. It was only through the intervention of Serra Urec and Loran Bendak (the latter of which in disguise) that Katalena was convinced to surrender herself and negotiate. It was later discovered that the Skulblaka had been freed during the explosions the battle caused, leading to the formation of the Dawn Crusaders, which took in both sides of the battle in an effort to build a common understanding between them. Twenty-three years later (throughout which Kata and Morri worked to foster better relationships with Coalition societies) a push was being made by a Coruscant-native Coalition scientist to register all hybrids by blood, name, address, and ability. By the year 2365, however, these efforts appeared to have failed, as Hybrids had fully integrated into society, free of the bias against them, save for extremists. Known Powers *Portal Formation -Ability to open portals to anywhere the user has already been. *Chaos Magic - Access to Skulblakan Chaos Magic. *Offensive Absorption - Ability to absorb all attacks thrown the user's way. *Reality Warping - Ability to warp reality to small degrees. *Mimicry - Ability to learn how to do something perfectly simply be watching someone else do so. *Solar Powers - Ability to take on the surface of the sun to the user's skin. Can also release solar flares as an attack. *Atomic Destruction and Reconstruction - Ability to destroy and recreate things at an atomic level. *Molecular Self-Control - Ability to control the shape and substance of the user's molecular makeup. *Void Powers - Control over nothingness, can make something into nothing, and nothing can harm the user if the user so wishes. *Substance Assimilation - Ability to touch a substance and cause the user's skin to become that substance for use. *Super-Speed - Ability to move to such high speeds that other beings appear to move in slow-motion. *Life Force Absorption - Ability to leech others' life force. *Repulsion - Ability to repel objects or beings from the user. *Dreamscape - Ability to control a person, without that person ever realizing that. *Crystalline Discharge - Ability to form crystals and fire them at high speeds *Astral Projection - Ability to create an astral body for one's self, as well as (with practice and training) creating implements and limbs out of astral energy *Summoning - Ability to summon extradimensional creatures to the user's aid *Mind Release - Ability to defeat and undo any form of indoctrination and mind control, as well as shield the subject's mind from future attempts *Runes - Ability to summon runes that can perform a variety of effects. The user is also granted knowledge of the Skulblakan written language. *Destruction Magic - Access to Skulblakan Destruction Magic. *Species Tuning - The ability to know of every Skulblakan Power and all of its weaknesses, as well as who possesses said power. *Disaster Inducement - Ability to cause and manipulate any form of disaster. *Peace Inducement - Ability to stabilize conflict with one's presence and cause peace in one's inner being. *Leech-Life - Ability to become stronger based on absorbing the life force of other beings. *Astral-Limb Creation - Ability to grow invisible arms from one's back at varying lengths and use them for any desire within their reach. *Illusion Inducement - Ability to create perfect illusions to use on whoever the user wishes. *Sonic Manipulation - Ability to manipulate, create, and control sound waves, ranging from subsonic whispers to ultrasonic destructive shockwaves *Technology Manipulation - Ability to modify any technology into whatever technology the user desires, even if there is a massive gap in technology level, or the required parts are not present *Soul Incorporation - Ability to take the powers (and aspects of the appearance of) any deceased individual, regardless of plane of origin It should be noted that there can only be one hybrid to possess a power at any given time. Because of this, no two hybrids have the same powers. The Vakning In the year 2362, a research project was developed by Aednat Callaghan and Mason Young in an effort to more fully understand the nature of the origins of their abilities. By way of enlisting the use of Katalena Akulov's powers, they were able to determine that within each Skulblakan Hybrid lay something known as the Vakning. The Vakning was determined to be an increase of power exclusive to the nature of Skulblakans, accessible for short periods of time to be used in battle. Like each power, each Vakning is unique to the individual using it, and the level of power the Vakning grants depends entirely on the original level of power the Hybrid possessed beforehand. There are no changes in appearance to the hybrid when the Vakning is unleashed, unless the nature of the Vakning causes it to change in order to suit the power. The nature of the Vakning has been likened to power release of the Erachi by Keryn Renner, as well as, less openly, the Resurrección of the Espada by Clara Renner. Most hybrids object to this, citing that the Vakning does not rely on objects to contain it. It is entirely unknown which hybrids are capable of accessing their Vakning, save by a mysterious hybrid with the ability to know the ins and outs of all the hybrid powers.